


Slice of Love

by MashiarasDream



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, D/s, Dom!Misha, Dom!Vicki, Fluff, Love, Multi, No Smut, Polyamory, Slice of Life, dom!danneel, established relationships - Freeform, sub!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashiarasDream/pseuds/MashiarasDream
Summary: Just some cuddling after a round of taking Jensen apart.





	Slice of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I’m working my way up to the actual foursome smut, bear with me and enjoy the fluff in the meantime.

“Is he back to the surface yet?“ is the first thing Danny asks when she comes back into the room. She’s toweling her hair dry but she hasn’t bothered tying a towel around her body.

“Not yet,” Misha shakes his head and cards a hand through Jensen’s hair, who makes little happy noises in return. “There are random bouts of giggling. He’s pretty loopy with endorphins,” he adds with a fond smile. “Where’s Vicki?”

“Still in the shower. Come on, honey, scoot.” She hits Jensen’s flank lightly which makes him whine, though he obediently scoots over, never mind that he ends up halfway on Misha.

“Oomph,” Misha wiggles a little, making sure he can breathe but he also tightens his hold on Jensen, making sure that the unhappy whine is replaced by a satisfied rumbling. 

“You two need a shower.” Danny wrinkles her nose when she joins them on the bed.

“You didn’t complain before,” Misha points out

“I hadn’t had a shower before,” Danny argues. “I’m clean now and notice the difference.” But she still wraps herself around Jensen’s back.

Misha immediately stretches his arm so that Danneel is included in their embrace.

She sighs contently and melts into their warmth. “Vicki is missing out.”

“Oh, she’s gonna be back,” Misha chuckles. “No worries. She needs a moment on her own sometimes. The whole puppy pile is a bit much for her.”

“Wasn’t worried,” Danneel smiles and presses a kiss to Jensen’s neck.

It prompts Jensen to make a sound that Misha would classify as a purr, if human vocal cords had the ability to produce a purr.

Danneel’s thoughts apparently run in a similar direction because she starts chuckling. “Oh yeah, he’s still far out in happy land.”

“He deserves it,” Misha says with emphasis, and can’t hide the pride in his voice. “He did so well.”

“We taught him well,” Danny responds, though she makes no effort to hide the pride in her voice, either. “You are our very best boy, Jay.” She kisses a path down his spine.  

“Mmmh.” Jensen turns but only enough to give Danneel best access.

Misha meets Danny’s eye over Jensen’s back, both of them smiling over the cuteness that is a completely tuckered out Jensen, before Misha tries to carefully extricate himself, now that Danny is back.

Which turns out to be – not the right thing to do.

There is no whine this time, no verbal acknowledgement that Jensen is even aware of what is happening but his hand shoots out to unerringly grab Misha’s wrist and hold him in place.

“Okay, okay,” Misha relents and sinks back into the pillows. “I’m staying, alright. Though, for the record, all I was going to do is take a leak and get a wet towel to clean us up a little. I _was_ going to come back.”

Danny looks up at him. “You can go if you need to use the bathroom, you know that, right?”

“’S alright,” Misha shrugs. “It can wait another fifteen minutes.”

“You spoil him,” Danny grins, the affection in her voice unbridled.

“Rotten,” Misha agrees amiably. “I see absolutely no reason not to, either.”

”You are of course aware that he knows that, right? He’s completely aware that he has you wrapped around his little finger.”

Misha shrugs, unconcerned. “It’s a waste of effort to deny the truth. And honestly, I find it a pretty useful feature to know how far you can push someone before it’s too much. He may be a brat but he knows which lines not to cross. Can’t say the same about myself.”

Danneel looks thoughtful for a moment, before she agrees. “Yeah, you’re right, he’s definitely got that one down better than you.”

Misha rolls his eyes. “You could have at least said he’s got it down better than _us_ , you know.”

“Now where’s the fun in that?” Danny grins. “Also, you love my sense of humor.”

That makes Misha smile. “Yeah,” he says softly. “I do. I love you, too.”

“Oh Mish…” Danny’s smile turns soft as well.

“No, it needs to be said. I don’t get to see you all that often, so I don’t get to say it often enough. But it’s not just this big oaf.” He pats Jensen’s hip before finding Danneel’s hand and holding on to it. “I love you, too. _We_ love you, too.”

“I know,” Danny answers and squeezes Misha’s hand. “I really do.”

“Oh don’t tell me he’s getting sentimental already.”

And that would be his wife who with unerring accuracy ruins the moment. Misha turns around just in time to get a hand up to stop the wet towel from hitting him in the ass. “Thanks, love,” he says sarcastically.

“You’re welcome,” Vicki grins and sits herself cross-legged on the bed. She hasn’t bothered with clothes, either.

The towel is warm but Misha still thinks it’s a good idea to warn Jensen. His sensory awareness is probably better than his conscious awareness right now but he doesn’t want to startle him. “Hey, big guy, I’m gonna clean you up a little, okay? You don’t have to move much but if you could help a little, it’d be appreciated.”

He brings down the towel on Jensen’s thigh, far away from any ticklish spots. Jensen still flinches, so Misha immediately increases the pressure of his strokes. It takes a moment but then Jensen sighs a long breath and his muscles relax. “Yeah, that’s it, baby. This won’t take long I promise. And then you can crawl back on me.”

“You know that you have to get him to shower, right?” Vicki says skeptically. “He’s going to be sore enough as it is.”

“And I will,” Misha nods. “But not before he isn’t back to the surface.”

It still floors him sometimes, how Jensen does it. How he trusts them – all three of them – this much. How he goes so completely under. Misha contemplates it while he gives himself a perfunctory once over before throwing the towel to the side when he’s done. The second he lies back down, Jensen clings to him again and Misha obligingly wraps his arms around him.

“Your husband really is the softest, isn’t he?” Danneel turns to Vicki.

Vicki smirks at him and pats Misha’s ankle. “Well, let’s just say, there’s no doubt who’s the romantic in our marriage.”

“Shut up,” Misha mutters though there’s no heat behind it.

“Yeah, no, not the way it works between us, honey,” Vicki laughs.

It gets answered with a grumble from Jensen, who hides his face half in Misha’s chest and half in the pillow.

“It’s okay, love,” Misha soothes him immediately. “You just cuddle and ignore everything else. You’ve earned it.”

“Gah, I don’t even know how to handle this cute-overload,” Danneel shakes her head.

“It’s true. You two are sickeningly sweet,” Vicki agrees sagely.

And somehow, that doesn’t sit right with Misha. “Come on,” he frowns. “This is important. Don’t make fun of us.”

“Hey,” Danneel trails a hand over his face, hooking her fingers under his chin to make him look at her. He doesn’t resist, either, since any movement of his own hands would mean letting go of Jensen. “Teasing, Mish. We’re teasing. It doesn’t mean it isn’t true. And believe me, he,” she lets her hand drop to ruffle through Jensen’s hair, “enjoyed every minute of the night and every single thing we did to him.”

“I know that he did,” Misha replies emphatically. “He still deserves this.”

“I never disagreed with it, either.” For a heartbeat, her smile is soft and vulnerable, then her energy changes and her smile turns active. “But I _am_ going to get us a few snacks now. You got this handled for the moment?”

“Yeah,” Misha nods. “Don’t think Jay is going anywhere anytime soon.”

“Alright.” Danny pets Jensen’s leg and then slaps Misha’s butt while getting up. “You coming?” She asks Vicki.

“Yep,” Vicki nods. “I think the guys need their moment.” She is a bit gentler when slapping his ass on her way up but not by much. “And to think that he was the one who never thought you could be in love with more than one person. But then of course, I also thought I was straight. Seems kind of ridiculous now…” Vicki slides her hand into Danny’s, prompting Danny to lean in for a lingering kiss.

“Tell me about it,” Danneel smiles, her eyes crinkling. “And I don’t think Jen in his wild dreams dared to hope he’d get to play with three people that he loves at the same time…”

Misha listens to their chattering as they make their way down the hallway. It’s kind of nice having the whole house only for the grown-ups, no need to be careful about anything. They need to find a way to make this happen more often. He sighs and tries to draw Jensen even closer. Not that it’s really possible, seeing how Jensen has already climbed back on top of him.

So Misha decides to change tactics and lets his hands roam over Jensen’s body instead. Gentle, but still keeping enough pressure that nothing tickles, long languid motions to slowly draw Jensen back into his body.

Which, after a few minutes, shows some results, too, because green eyes gradually blink open.

“Hey,” Misha runs a hand over Jensen’s face. “Welcome back, gorgeous.”

Jensen leans into the touch, dopey smile on his face. Then he turns to look around, forehead crinkling in a confused frown.

“They’re getting drinks and snacks. And ‘giving us our moment’. According to my wife, anyway.”

That makes Jensen giggle. The question answered, he falls back down, apparently energy to keep himself up not quite there yet. It makes Misha smile again, the kind of smile that crinkles his eyes and leaves his insides strewn with butterflies. Jensen is always adorable of course, annoyingly enough even when he’s purposefully obnoxious, but relaxed and happy like this, he’s downright delightful. Misha gathers him back in his arms, dropping a few kisses to his head.

Jensen wraps his arms around his waist, sighing softly into Misha’s skin.

“Are you okay?” Misha asks him, though he’s not really worried. Jensen is still floating, and they’re taking enough time for gradual come-down that Misha doesn’t think there will any repercussions from tonight’s play.

“Hmm,” Jensen nods peacefully.

“No words yet?”

“Mmmh.”

Misha laughs softly. “Okay then. Just as long as you’re okay.”

They lie in silence for a while, Jensen’s head pillowed on Misha’s chest. Misha is attuned enough to him, though, that he can track Jensen’s slow progression back to the conscious world. That he can see how the blissed-out endorphin smile changes into something more grounded. How the awareness of his surroundings increases enough that Jensen repositions himself so that he can listen to Misha’s heartbeat.

He doesn’t interrupt him, though, doesn’t make a move to end their cuddling prematurely. He let him come back to himself in his own time without ever leaving him alone.

“Mish?” Jensen asks after what seems like a long time, though according to the alarm clock on the nightstand it’s not been all that long. His voice is rough still, the events of the evening still audible.

“Hmm?”

Jensen smiles up at him, still happy, still relaxed, but his eyes focused and back in the present. “Love you,” he says, in that almost shy way of his that never seems to change, no matter how long they’ve been together.

Misha answers the smile with one of his own and allows the butterflies to shine through. “I love you, too, Jen.”

The answer gets him a satisfied rumble and an attempt by Jensen to bury deeper into his side. Then suddenly Jensen sits halfway back up and giggles. “Your wife is the devil, though.”

Misha snorts a surprised laugh, not expecting this much coherency. “Yeah,” he says drily, “a devil that’s currently trading ideas with your wife.”

The statement makes Jensen groan at the same time that he can’t quite hide his smile, thoughts of the next time already taking root in his eyes. “Between the three of you, y’all are going to kill me.”

“Nah,” Misha chuckles and pinches him playfully. “We have so many better things planned for you.”

Jensen grumbles something inaudible when he’s too slow to avoid the pinch but he immediately settles back down on Misha. “That better not be an empty promise.”


End file.
